


Afternoon Delights

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (Hotel Staff Bathroom), F/F, Fingering, Oral, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: The girls burn off steam after a mission, ft. Daisy's Arms Appreciation and the "bangable" sundress.Rating M/E.





	Afternoon Delights

**Author's Note:**

> combining suggestions from Fiorella on [ a lazy day is never wasted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11194050) for "Daisy pins Jemma against a wall and shows her how strong she is" and Florchis on [ a gentleman and a scholar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11476443/chapters/28743808) (note: FitzSimmons) for more (+ Daisy) on the "bangable" dress.
> 
> Taking prompts, smutty or otherwise, here or @theclaravoyant on tumblr
> 
> Enjoy!

“… so, as far as we’re concerned, that’s mission success,” Jemma breathed, sounding relieved though her eyes wandered the room and she bounced on her feet. Daisy, who’d intentionally stayed back to separate herself from the rest of the staff, under the guise of finding more clean knives, frowned with concern, mistaking Jemma’s pent-up adrenaline for anxiety. 

“You okay?” she checked. 

“Oh yes. Just a lot of energy to expel is all,” Jemma explained. “I’m relieved, and excited to get back, but well, we have to spend the rest of the night here… or at least a little longer, else we’ll risk blowing our covers.” 

“Says the woman of high society who snuck back here to give a mission briefing to the help.” Daisy clucked her tongue. “Naughty girl.” 

Jemma snorted, and pressed her lips together in a stolen smile. 

“You never know,” she teased. “Surely it’s not unusual for someone to be back here… fraternizing.” 

She danced a little closer to Daisy, as if sneaking up behind her, and the tray of knives clattered. 

“I don’t know if you want to be doing that,” Daisy warned, hating - and yet loving - the gravelly tone that prickled through her voice. “I’ve got a fair bit of energy to expel too, you know.”

“Perhaps we can help each other out, then,” Jemma suggested, and leaned in close to whisper in Daisy’s ear. “After all, we deserve it don’t we? For a mission well done?” 

She combed her fingers through Daisy’s hair, dragging lavishly through her locks as she contemplated whether or not to bite her ear, or kiss that little piece of neck her breath tremored across. Instead, Daisy turned in the tiny space Jemma had left between herself and the bench, and raised an eyebrow rakishly. 

“Ooh, you’re playing a dangerous game, Jemma,” she promised. “You know I’m stronger than you, right?” 

Jemma mimicked her daring expression. “Prove it.” 

At that, Daisy whined, and bit her lip. Jemma shrugged and busied herself wiping dry and replacing knife after knife, one at a time, with coquetteish disinterest that made Daisy want to grab her and force her to pay attention, even though she knew that was entirely the point. Nobody cleaned dishes in heels that high. Fuck, that woman knew how to work her, and it didn’t help that she had a burning need to let off steam. Here stood the perfect outlet, in a bright floral sundress with some of the highest heels Daisy had ever seen her in, and a loose skirt perfect for sticking her hand under, and an elastic-neckline off-the-shoulder summer collar perfect for pulling down under those breasts of hers, and- Oh sweet son of a bitch. 

“Jemma.” Daisy fought against the urge to bounce and rub her thighs together. “Are you not… wearing… a bra?” 

Feigning having forgotten the answer to this question, Jemma gasped theatrically and hooked a finger in her collar, pulling the material away from her breasts as if to check. Daisy only got a peek, however, before it snapped back and Jemma made a pin-up-girl-esque ‘O’ of shock. 

“That would be terribly improper of me, wouldn’t it?” 

Daisy blinked, speechless. 

“Are- are you wearing underwear?” she asked, because at this point, she couldn’t help it. Jemma grinned. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” 

“Jemma, I swear to _God- “_

The door swung open, and two waiters bustled in. Jemma froze, but Daisy swiftly recovered, picking up the tray of knives and swooping toward her unsuspecting colleagues. 

“Could you take these to the floor for me?” she requested. “I’m just assisting a customer.”

Whether they suspected what she meant by ‘assisting a customer’ or not, they obliged, and Daisy maintained her decorum as best she could until they left – at which point she lunged forward and swept Jemma up on the way, all but pinning her to the wall in two quick steps. 

“This is new,” Jemma remarked, smiling in the face of Daisy’s fierce arousal. “I like it. Makes me tingly.” 

Daisy planted a row of short, sharp kisses up Jemma’s shoulder and sucked at her neck until she shivered. 

“I told you not to tease me,” she returned. “It’s been so hard enough not to think of you in that dress all night, and now, you showing off-“ 

“You love it,” Jemma teased. 

“Mm, I do,” Daisy purred, and smiled to herself as Jemma moaned with her second love bite. Nuzzling it, Daisy bought herself some time for her wandering hands to finally find their way beneath Jemma’s voluminous skirt. She ran them over Jemma’s thighs, and squeezed her ass for a moment, appreciating the curve created by the rise of her heels. When Daisy’s fingers scratched against a light cotton, she sighed, momentarily disappointed.

“You are wearing pants,” she remarked. 

“I’m sure you can fix that,” Jemma replied, a little more pleadingly than she intended. She hooked her fingers in Daisy’s belt and pulled her a few steps closer, and Daisy bit her lip and pulled Jemma’s panties slowly down. In response, Jemma let her hands drop back to the wall, and widened her legs instinctively, shivering for a touch that Daisy didn’t give. 

“Wow, look at you,” Daisy murmured, fondly, smiling and into the curve of Jemma’s collarbone as she kissed and kissed, and massaged Jemma’s thighs in secret under the sunny floral material that draped around them. “Are you sure you want it here?” 

“Well- “ Jemma thought of the waitstaff who’d come in earlier, and how many of them had been circling the floor last time she’d been out. “Perhaps just a little more private?”

“I know where,” Daisy said. “Grab on.” 

Jemma leapt up to wrap her legs around Daisy’s hips, and bit back a cry when Daisy’s fingers dug in; cupping her ass, strong arms holding her up unfazed. 

“Wow,” Jemma remarked, crossing her wrists behind Daisy’s neck as if they were at prom. “You are strong.” 

“I know,” Daisy replied, with a fond smirk, “and you’re a tease.”

“I know.”

Daisy groaned. “Shut up and kiss me.” 

Jemma was only too happy to oblige, fervently kissing Daisy’s face and neck, and playing with her hair while Daisy felt their way down the hall, and through a doorway into the staff bathrooms. They were nice, for staff bathrooms. Clean, and with a little potted plant and a bowl of pebbles by the sink for the aesthetic. Not that Daisy thought Jemma would care, but this was a bathroom anyone who didn’t mind a fuck in a bathroom would love. 

Of course, ever one to surprise, Jemma sat back on her haunches for a moment to catch her breath, and smiled.

“This is beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Daisy returned. 

“See now, I bet you’re just saying that to get in my pants.” 

“Oh, please,” Daisy scoffed. “I had you at hello. It’s my pants that are the problem.” 

“Mmm. They are, at that,” Jemma agreed, though she was quite enjoying just grinding up against Daisy anyway. The fact that they were standing unsupported, Daisy’s strong arms unwavering, only made it better – then again, Daisy couldn’t reach her clit from there, and soon the grinding wasn’t going to be enough. Even if it did send the occasional keening shiver of pleasure through her. 

Fortunately, Daisy caught onto this too – or perhaps she was simply too maddened to wait any longer, and walked them back toward the door. Bracing Jemma’s back against it, Daisy rearranged them so that, between her arms and Jemma’s gymnast legs, they had a sustainable system. Jemma could grind to her heart’s content and Daisy could still play, pulling Jemma’s neckline down to pop free her breasts for kissing, and creeping one of her hands in for a little clit tease as well. Grasping at Daisy’s hair and shoulders, Jemma began to gasp and groan as her arousal spiraled. The door shook in its brace as they pounded against it, and one of Jemma’s shoes clattered to the ground as, at last, she came. 

“Whoop, don’t flop out on me!” Daisy pleaded, trying to recoordinate their tangle of limbs as Jemma’s grip around her hips faltered.

“Sorry, I’m still with you,” Jemma promised, though her very happy muscles weren’t quite on board with the plan. 

Still, they made it to the bathroom bench where Daisy could really appreciate Jemma’s heaving shoulders, her bouncing breasts that shone with saliva, and the way she splayed her body out; legs spread and ankles dangling over the edge of the bench. Propping herself back on her arms, Jemma flicked her disheveled hair out of her face as best she could and, with hazy eyes, looked back at Daisy. 

“Well,” she invited, her crisp tone a little sloppier than usual. “Don’t let me have all the fun. Are you getting off, or what?”  
  
Daisy took a deep breath and groaned, sweat prickling down the back of her neck for more reasons than one. Her fingers scrabbled at her zipper and she bit her lip as she felt the shimmer of Jemma’s arousal that had been rubbed into the material. 

“Fuck, Jemma, we have to return the uniforms you know.” 

“Then I will personally dryclean it,” Jemma replied, not apologetic in the slightest as she added; “That is my fault, after all. Now, hurry up and join me, it is _much_ cooler like this and you must be sweltering in that jacket.” 

With Daisy too far away to reach, Jemma instead drew in her attention; drawing slow circles around her nipple with a finger to emphasize the bareness as well as the arousal of her skin. Arching her back, Jemma moaned into her own touch – a move she knew would drive Daisy mad. When she looked back, Daisy had ditched her jacket and tied up her hair, and was in the process of rolling up her sleeves, with such a smouldering look in eyes that Jemma shivered. 

“You’re right,” Daisy agreed. “It is hot in that thing and you, well, you’re a tall glass of water, aren’t you?” 

Jemma purred as Daisy brushed a hand up one of her legs, all the way to her core, and slipped two fingers into her entrance all of a sudden. Her body jolted with surprise, and her fingers dug into the material at Daisy’s shoulders, but from here on Daisy was taking her time. Her fingers explored slowly, and her lips kissed their way languorously down her neck. Jemma moaned so that Daisy would feel the vibrations in her voice box. 

“Oh, baby,” she promised, “I’m whatever you like. And I am _definitely_ going to start wearing heels more often.” 

Daisy hummed in approval, and resumed kissing her way lower until she was working over Jemma’s breasts again. Jemma closed her legs in around Daisy’s hips, desperate to pull her closer somehow. 

“Do you want the dress off?” she asked.

“No, I like it. Pull it up.” 

Jemma gathered the skirts and Daisy jumped over the waistline, to Jemma’s belly. By now all she tasted was Jemma’s sweat and perfume, and as she moved lower they mingled with the taste of sweet arousal and Daisy purred in delight. Jemma leaned back, and Daisy lifted one of her legs so that she could reach: circling and rubbing Jemma’s clit with her tongue while she pumped slowly with her fingers, until Jemma came undone all over again. Only then did she remove her fingers and let her tongue at Jemma’s entrance – drinking it all in, as she had promised, as Jemma cried out with desire. 

“Oh, God,” she groaned, as Daisy seemed to draw her orgasm out like so much taffee. “Oh, _God,_ Daisy –“ 

Her fingers gripped fiercely at the bunched material of her skirt. Her body sang through with heat, even the bench was suddenly as hot coals, and the only relief came from Daisy’s tongue, lapping at her. Her toes curled, the other shoe was lost, and in fact, she very nearly slipped right off the bench. She yelped, and Daisy laughed, and lost her balance for a moment as she ducked out of the way. Jemma whimpered at the loss of contact, and then sighed, as the last waves of her pleasure melted out of her at last. She let herself slide the rest of the way to the ground, and to her surprise landed as softly as a ballerina - only to have her desire-drunk body immediately flop forward, into Daisy’s ready arms. 

“Now, that’s two mission successes,” Daisy evaluated proudly, kissing Jemma one last time for good measure. 

“I’ll take point on the third,” Jemma offered, still a little breathless, “…if you remember where we left my pants.”


End file.
